Endlessly
by Cold Music
Summary: Un jour tranquille à la Congrégation. Tout est normal. Soudain, un ennemi menace la Congrégation, Allen s'en charge, laissant l'occasion aux autres de partir avec l'arche. Mais pourtant, après... Chapitre 6 MIT ! vous ne rêvez pas !
1. Opening

Haut du formulaire

Bonjouuur (ou bonsoir, à vous de voir) à tous !

Après mes… deux (ou trois, chais plus xD) one-shots de cette section que je vous remercie encore d'avoir lu, me revoici. Mais attention… Voici… une FIC ! Oui ! Vous avez bien lu ! Sachez que c'est exclusif (l'auteur se la pète un peu là). Bon, j'ai déjà le 'gros' de l'histoire (pour une fois que je planifie quelque chose =_ ='), donc, en général, je devrais m'y retrouver. Quand à vous dire le rythme de publication, je ne vais pas mentir, j'en sais absolument rien. Mais bon, j'ai déjà fait le chapitre 1 (faut encore le corriger, et ajouter quelques trucs) et voila.

Cette fois-ci, je fais faire (encore) du angst, mais j'y mettrai de l'humour aussi. Enfaite, je vais essayer d'en mettre quand meme pour detendre. Mais bon, ce sera pas Banal Fantasy non plus, hein xD. Puis, je ne suis pas fort douée pour ça, j'ai pris l'habitude du douloureux (8DD), mais bon, on verra bien !

Ps : La sadique est de retour 8D. Nan, ce sera quand même moins pire que dans 'Par amour c'est tout ce que su a dire' (une chanson m'a inspirée, d'où le nom du o-s).

Ps2 : N'oubliez pas… THE TEAM ROCKETS'S ROCKET ! Yeaah xDD...bref. Pour tout vous avouer, la moitié du chapitre fut écrite sous la piste 9 du (très) ancien CD anglais de Pokémon. Autrement dit, avec la chanson de Jessy et James ( « I'm so gorgeous ! », « I'll be the King », etc)… Vous voyez le genre xDD.

Amusez vous bieeeen surtout ! Et aussi, il y aura des spoils, donc, si vous ne lisez que la version 'officielle' de DGM, vous allez avoir une surprise maintenant et dans les chapitres qui viennent…

~-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-~

**Chapitre 0 : Opening**

**La menace**

« KOMURIN, ATTAQUE ! » hurla le supérieur, en larmes.

« Et c'est reparti… » soupira Lavi, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

La jeune chinoise s'excusa du comportement de son frère, elle aussi gênée.

« C'est bon, j'vais le faire » fit Kanda, qui pour une fois était sympa. Mais évidemment, en passant à coté du rouquin, il lui dit : « Puisque notre petit Lapin a la trouille de le faire » ricana t-il.

Ooooh, Lavi haïssait ce mec ! En fait, non, mais bon, par moment il l'aurait bien étripé ! Mais bon, il n'allait pas massacrer l'un de ses 'collègues' sous prétexte qu'il avait des envies de meurtres envers ce dernier… Non ?

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour l'écrire, Komurin fut réduit à un assemblage de pièces, éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol. Le…cadavre ne fut pas très regretté et fut bien vite jeté au pilon, comme chaque fois, par l'équipe des scientifiques. La machine, avant de faire son dernier 'crack' électronique, dit, vaillamment :

« … Komurin…moooooort ».

Sous le poids de l'émotion, le jeune supérieur se jeta sur la tête de son chef d'œuvre, se faisant arracher la moitié de son uniforme par la machine qui réclamait son pâté quotidien. Aaah… Que d'émotion à la Congrégation, n'est ce pas ? Mais n'ayez crainte, on s'habitue à tout, à force.

Les trois amis retournèrent à la cafétéria ou les attendait un petit Allen, tout heureux de manger ses nouilles-favotites-qu'il-avait-commandé-avec-Jerry-qui-étaient-super-bonnes-parce-qu'elles-viennent-du-restaurant-japonais-dans-Londres-sa-ville. Qu'il bave ne serait pas étonnant, tellement il semblait content.

« Hey, Moyashi ! » cria Kanda, tapant du poing.

Grand blanc. Le dit Moyashi mangeait toujours ses nouilles avec sa bouille qui en aurait fait sourire plus d'un.

« OOOH ! » hurla le plus âgé, prenant des mains le plateau.

Là, Allen réagit.

« Est-ce que je t'ai PERMIS de prendre mes nouilles ?! » riposta le plus jeune, « Tu veux que je prenne tes Sobas ?! ».

« Touches les et j'te tranche en deux » le menaça t-il, le fameux démon flottant au-dessus de sa tête. « Enfin bref, je voulais te dire un truc ».

Dans ces moments-ci, toute bonne yaoiste qui se respecte sourit (rougit) parce que (enfin) Kanda a trouvé le courage de se déclarer (noter qu'il va le faire en tenant le plat de nouilles d'Allen, ce dernier lui dira oui pour avoir la paix, et toute une tablée, dont l'innocente Lenalee dont l'innocence ne faisait pas de doutes). Mais bien sur, comme grosse chiante qu'est l'auteur, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça va se passer. Bref.

« Komui t'appelait pour ranger ta chambre et la mienne » fit Yuu.

« Tu sais pas la ranger toi-même ? » fit Allen, haussant un sourcil.

Le plus âgé chipota avec son sabre, se retenant d'étrangler la personne en face de lui. Comprenant la menace, les trois autres se calmèrent.

« Bref, fais ce qu'on te dit. Allez, dégage » conclut le plus âgé.

« …Mais mes nouilles ?! ».

« J'te les rendrai après, moyashi » fit-il. Allen sourit. « Si tu frottes bien » finit-il avec un grand sourire hautain.

Le maudit partit, enrageant de s'être fait avoir comme ça tandis que le rouquin se retenait de rire.

_Plus tard :_

Allen avait fini la chambre de son ami, et avait déjà fait à moitié la sienne. C'était bien Komui ça ; Ne même pas engager de femmes de ménages et c'était lui qui devait le faire. Il tordit son éponge quand il entendit un cri. Il s'arrêta. Rien. Puis, encore un peu après, un autre cri, de rage, d'un homme. Il aurait dit Lavi de loin. Puis encore un, de Kanda. Il sentit le sol trembler. Il commençait à craindre le pire, quand une sonnerie le lui confirma ses pensées :

« ALERTE ! Akuma dans le secteur 5 ! Alerte ! Veuillez tous évacuer ! Alerte… » continuait la sonnerie.

Il se précipita vers la porte. Il n'allait pas partir, non. Il combattrait l'akuma, quoiqu'il arrive. Quel que soit son niveau. Sur le chemin, il déclencha son innocence.

Mais…Comment se faisait-il que l'ennemi avait pu rentrer ?!

Il rejoignit le secteur 5, approcha de Komui, qui protégeait la porte qui menait au combat. Les autres exorcistes avaient réussi à le coincer.

« Komui ! Komui ! » l'héla t-il.

« Oui, Allen ? » répondit l'homme, la frustration se lisant sur son visage.

« Je vais le combattre ».

« Tu es fou ?! C'est un niveau trois ! » explosa t-il.

« Lorque mon innocence s'est transformée, j'en ai vaincu un sans difficulté ! Laissez-moi faire ! » fit l'adolescent.

Le chef se mordit la lèvre. Allen n'avait pas faux. Il accepta.

« Ecoute, je crois avoir une idée. Tu vas utiliser l'arche pour nous transporter quelque part » exposa l'homme. Le maudit réfléchit et conclut que c'était une bonne idée.

« Je vais avertir les autres, je vous les envoies, j'enferme quelques minutes l'akuma histoire de vous envoyer dans l'arche, puis je le combattrai » fit Allen, courant déjà.

Il rentra dans la pièce, à présent presque détruite. C'était une des salles d'entraînements. Les exorcistes présents (Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman et Krory) déployaient leurs forces, mais ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose contre un 'monstre' comme ça.

« HEY ! AKUMA ! » hurla Allen, à l'attention de la créature.

Ce dernier, le remarquant, sourit mauvaisement et fonça vers lui. Sa vitesse était proche de celle de Kanda, c'est-à-dire assez rapide pour qu'Allen ait tout juste le temps de prendre son épée destructrice.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! » hurla le garçon aux cheveux ébènes.

Le plus jeune repoussa son assaillant.

« Je… Allez vous en ! Je vais vous emmener avec l'arche, puis je combattrai l'akuma ! » fit Allen, combattant du mieux qu'il pouvait en tachant de rester debout face à la violence que dégageait l'autre.

« Non ! » fit Lenalee, qui pourtant se contentait de bottes améliorées, tombait presque à genoux.

Soudain, la voix du chef se fit entendre : « Veuillez tous vous rendre en salle de l'œuf. L'exorciste Allen Walker va nous transporter dans l'arche puis vaincra l'akuma. Je répète, veuillez laissez Allen Walker combattre et vous dépêchez de vous rendre à la salle de l'arche ! ».

« Tss… » soupira Kanda, rangeant son katana, en manque de bagarre.

« Allen, ça ira ? » le héla Lavi, inquiet, toujours prêt à l'aider.

Allen frappa de toutes ses forces l'akuma, ce qui le propulsa en arrière, tombant dans les gravats.

« Bookman ! Pourriez-vous faire une sorte de cage pour qu'il ne sorte pas ? » demanda l'adolescent. Le vieil homme hocha la tête et s'exécuta. « Allons y, vite ».

Tous se précipitèrent dehors, tandis que l'akuma devait se rende compte du petit piège. Arrivés à la fameuse salle, ils virent que tout le monde était présent. Allen se rendit devant l'arche, l'invoqua et la laissa à Komui.

« Elle ira là ou vous voulez, prenez là avec vous, je vous la…confie » lui dit l'adolescent, déterminé.

« Tu es sur ? » questionna le chef, accompagné du silence de tout le monde.

« Je vais m'en sortir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Au pire, elle vous sera plus utile à vous, vivants, que moi, mort » plaisanta le plus jeune. Des rires sinistres s'élevèrent de cette plaisanterie.

L'homme hocha la tête, faisant un 'merci' du bout des lèvres. Le jeune exorciste partit après, courant, s'arrêtant devant ses amis et promettant qu'il reviendrait.

« Bon courage ! » firent tous les exorcistes en coeur….sauf Kanda. Ce dernier, s'approcha de lui. « Moyashi… Evite de mourir » lui dit-il.

Allen faillit en tomber par terre. C'était…une marque d'affection ! Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration, interrompu par Yuu, se demandant quoi : « Bah quoi !? J'ai pas le nez au milieu du visage ? ».

« Non, non… » le rassurèrent Lavi et Bookman, ce dernier lui-même étonné.

« Tu as été…gentil » s'expliqua Allen.

Le bretteur piqua alors un fard comme on en avait jamais vu, se rattrapant avant d'attirer encore plus de regards en disant : « J'aurai plus personne à appeler Moyashi, ce serait chiant ».

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait plus rien tirer de lui, Allen sourit, s'approcha de son aîné et le prit dans ses bras.

« Mais que ?!... » fit-il.

Allen se cala contre lui, 'amicalement'. Kanda, se radoucissant lui tapa gentiment le dos, puis ce dernier, décidant que sa minute gentille de l'année était passée, il se dégagea de son cadet.

« Allez dégages. Va m'exterminer cet akuma » fit-il, le mettant silencieusement au défi de survivre.

Allen sourit, fit un signe de la main rapide aux autres, avant de les voir entrer dans l'arche puis repartit vers la salle ou la créature devait sérieusement s'énerver. Il ouvrit la porte, rentrant dans l'enfer. Le niveau trois avait bien fait du grabuge en son absence.

« …Te voila enfin, je t'attendais » fit l'autre.

« Et bien, me voici » fit l'adolescent.

Il mit son masque de Clown, s'élevant à la hauteur de l'autre en hurlant « Crown Clown ». Il fonça en avant, tout de suite imité par la créature. Leurs armes retentirent dans un bruit sourd.

Sauter en avant, en arrière. Un salto de plus, courir droit devant soi. Tout cela faisait le quotidien du jeune homme, voila longtemps qu'il ne se posait plus de questions. Après tout, il avait été choisi par Dieu. Peu de gens l'étaient, il l'avait appris au cours de son voyage. Désormais, son quotidien était de combattre, le sang, la victoire, la peur, le combat. Il vivait pour détruire, mais il préférait dire qu'il détruisait pour vivre. Et comme souvent, le jeune Allen Walker s'en sortit. Bon, certes, il était blessé à quelques endroits, rien de bien grave, s'était un peu cogné la tête, mais sinon, ça allait. Il soupira d'aise. Ca allait.

Il retourna à la salle de l'arche, oubliant que les autres étaient déjà partis. Quand il vit la salle vide, il s'en rappela.

« Aaah, oui… Je vais appeler Komui » fit-il, tout simplement.

Il appela Timcampy, qui devait sûrement se balader en attendant qu'il ait fini de se battre, qui arriva. Il lui intima l'ordre d'appeler son supérieur.

« Raah, je me demande ou est ce qu'ils sont… » réfléchit Allen à voix haute.

« Ici le service des golems de la Congrégation de l'ombre. La personne que vous essayez d'appeler ne peut pas répondre à son appel ».

« … Comment ça ? ».

« Il semblerait qu'il y ait un problème avec son golem. Il ne passe pas » lui répondit la voix neutre.

« Il…ne passe pas ? » recommença Allen.

« Non, nous ne recevons pas de message d'eux. Veuillez réessayer plus tard ». L'appel s'arrêta là.

« … Je ne les touche pas… Ils ont l'arche… JE FAIS COMMENT ? » hurla Allen, de nervosité. « Bon, réfléchissons… Je dois partir à leur rechercher, ouais voila… Espérons qu'ils ne sont pas partis trop loin… ».

Le jeune garçon soupira, puis sourit ; ce n'était pas le moment d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il remonta à sa chambre, mit des affaires dans un petit sac qu'il emportera avec lui.

« D'ailleurs, je voudrai savoir où sont **mes** nouilles… Saleté de Kanda » soupira Allen, désespérant de faim.

Il fit signe à Timcampy de le suivre, puis partit de la Congrégation, priant pour que personne n'aille faire un tour à l'intérieur une fois la Citadelle vide. Espérons qu'il n'y ait rien de bien important, que tous les scientifiques aient emportés leurs plus grands travaux avec eux.

C'est ainsi que le voyage d'Allen Walker débuta.

Ne sachant quand il allait finir, ni si c'était déjà _commencé_, l'adolescent se mit en route, sifflotant joyeusement pour cacher son inquiétude.


	2. Beginning

Bonsoir à tous ! (ou bonjour, comme je le disais avant) en cette belle soirée de « Desesperate Housewives » sur RTL-TVI. Voici le premier chapitre ;).

Déjà, je voudrai remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé une review (je crois vous avoir tous répondu) et merci à ceux qui lisent (mais mettez une review ! 8DD). Je précise aussi que cette histoire est un yaoi (au sens large) donc, même si vous avez des doutes ce chapitre ci (et peut-être les autres, on verra bien xD). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la yaoiste que je suis ne PEUX pas laisser faire ça u_u. Que pourrais-je dire d'autre…

Je crois que c'est tout… Ah, voila les fameux ps ;).

Ps : Merci encore Floriane de me corriger. Je sais que je te donne beaucoup de travail, que je n'aie pas un caractère très… facile par moment, enfin… Merci =).

Ps2 : J'ai un petit groupe de métal symphonique (si vous aimez ce genre) que je vous recommande : Within Temptaion. Je suis nouvelle dans ce genre, donc, il se peut qu'il soit connu, ou pas du tout… Enfin, si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, ils ont une chanson très calme (une ballade) appelé 'Forgiven'. Les paroles sont… J'en ai pleuré pour vous dire ! xD

Ps3 : … Bonne lecture ! 8D

~-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-~

**Chapitre 1 : Beginning**

**Le goût de la vie solitaire**

Deux semaines.

Deux semaines déjà qu'_ils_ avaient disparu.

Deux semaines déjà qu'Allen cherchait après eux.

Un demi-mois que le ventre de l'adolescent réclamait ses nouilles divines.

C'est sûr que maintenant, avec la vie qu'il avait, il n'avait pas les possibilités de s'acheter des nouilles à ce prix là. A vrai dire, il avait juste assez pour manger.

Vu qu'il n'avait que quelques affaires dans son sac, n'avait pas d'argent (n'oublions pas qu'il travaillait gratuitement comme exorciste), il avait repris son ancien rythme de vie. Simple à décrire : Dormir, trouver un abri, manger ce qu'il pouvait, tricher aux cartes, plumer des gens. C'était toujours dans ces moments là qu'il était content d'avoir connu le maréchal Cross. Comme quoi la faim justifie les moyens.

Pour l'instant, il devait être aux alentours de Paris, cherchant ses compagnons dans la foule. Souvent on le prenait pour un pariât, le renversant, puis se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'ils venaient de faire au vu du rosaire en argent, s'excusaient. Allen s'en fichait ; il avait pris l'habitude de cette vie, avant la Congrégation.

Il rentra dans un bar, sachant bien qu'il allait y plumer une dizaine de personnes, s'attirant des regards étonnés des passants. Après tout il n'avait **que** quinze ans.

« Hey, Allen. Qu'est ce que tu fous ici après tout ce temps ? » lui demanda le barman.

« J'ai pour finir été pris comme exorciste » raconta t-il, s'asseyant à une chaise près du bar. « On a sauvé le monde, enfin tu sais quoi. Puis, là j'ai un petit pépin, j'ai perdu mes amis ».

« … Et le maréchal Crisis ? » demanda son interlécuteur.

« Maréchal Cross » le rectifia le jeune homme. « Bah, encore parti. Tu le connais ! ».

« D'ailleurs, il me devait cent francs… » se rappela le barman.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles » répondit du tac au tac l'adolescent, détournant la tête. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à manger, si en plus il devait continuer à payer les dettes de son maître, il n'était pas sorti d'affaire. Loin de là.

« Sinon, qu'est ce qu'y t'amène ici ? Je vois pas où tu pourrais retrouver tes potes moi… » fit l'homme.

« Je vais essayer de plumer une bonne dizaine de clients. J'ai pas assez d'argent pour manger » s'expliqua le maudit. Comme pour confirmer sa déclaration, son ventre gargouilla. « Aaah… comme tu dois souffrir petit estomac… ».

« Hey, là, tu vois ? » lui montra du doigt le plus âgé. « Je te mets au pari de les vaincre ».

« Allons, Carlos… » fit Allen, qui pourtant brûlait d'envie de se mêler à la partie.

« Allez, vas-y… » ricana le barman.

L'adolescent le remercia d'un hochement de tête, se glissa jusqu'à la table qui l'attirait. En effet, les hommes étaient loin d'être faibles au poker, mais pas forts non plus. Moins forts qu'Allen. C'est avec une humeur joyeuse à peine dissimulée que le jeune homme abattit sa carte, ramassant ainsi la mise des autres. Aaah… il aimait ces moments.

« Tu as un très beau jeu, Allen-kun » fit quelqu'un dans son dos.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil ; la voix lui était familière. Il se retourna et tomba sur…

« Road ?! » fit l'adolescent, angoissant intérieurement. Il n'allait pas enclencher son innocence dans ce bar… !

« Viiiii~ ! » s'écria la jeune fille. « Alors, comment vas-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? ».

« Excusez moi, je reviens » dit le maudit à ses camarades de jeux, souriants de ne plus avoir à ce faire plumer par un gamin deux fois plus jeune qu'eux.

« Road, c'est plus à moi de te demander ce que tu fais à Paris, dans ce bar ?! » s'exclama le blanc de cheveux.

« C'est trop mignoooon, on dirait un papa poule ! » s'extasia le jeune fille.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, une fois qu'elle le voyait, c'était comme si Allen parlait à un mur. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Road, écoute-moi, s'il te plait » fit ce dernier.

Elle y consentit en hochant la tête. Qu'il était beau quand il était sérieux…

« Que-fais-tu-ici ? » répéta t-il, doucement.

« Y'aurait un exorciste ici, j'dois l'exterminer. Un autre que toi » rajouta t-elle en voyant la blancheur de son…ami.

Le maudit sourit. Enfin ! Un autre exorciste, peut-être était ce Kanda, ou Lavi. Bon, il n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute la Congrégation, mais c'était déjà ça.

« Dis-moi où est ce qu'il est, Road ! » s'exclama le plus grand (Allen, oui), prenant la jeune fille par les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas » fit-elle, souriante.

« …Hein ? ».

« C'était une blague, Allen-kuuun ! » s'écria t-elle, se nichant dans les bras du jeune homme.

Ce dernier rougit, balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis partit du bar, laissant la Noah se débrouiller seule. Elle le suivit tandis que les occupants du bar l'a regardait avec des yeux malsains, pour la plupart. S'ils savaient ce qu'ils les attendaient s'ils essayaient de…

« Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que tu prenais autant ça à cœur » fit-elle, gentiment.

D'un côté, Road ne pouvait absolument pas savoir que tout les amis de la personne qu'elle aimait avaient disparu on ne sait où. En plus, avec l'arche. Dieu n'avait pas été sympa sur ce coup-là.

« C'est rien » soupira le jeune homme, reprenant sa route en direction d'une épicerie pas chère, comptant ses sous. Tout juste.

« Tu n'as pas assez d'argent, Allen-kun ? Et la Congrégation ne t'en donnes pas ? » fit Road, plus perspicace qu'on ne croirait.

« Je n'ai pas assez d'argent parce que… Je suis en mission secrète, ouais. Donc, pour pas me faire remarquer, il ne m'envoie pas de l'argent » trouva le jeune exorciste.

« Ooooh, c'est important, ça ! » fit la jeune fille, une mine adorable sur la bouille. « Je comprends, ça serait embêtant que tu te fasses tuer par un akuma ou par un Noah… ».

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… » remarqua le plus grand, héritant d'un frisson.

« J'ai une idée. Je t'offre à manger, ce que tu veux, contre… » commença Road.

« Contre ? ».

« … Je ne sais pas, on verra bien. Allez, viens ! » l'entraîna t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil, puis se dit pourquoi pas. Road n'allait pas le tuer, même dans l'ancienne arche, elle en avait été incapable. Bon, le pire qu'il risquait était… un viol. Bah, il se débrouillerait. Il avait **très** faim. Elle l'emmena dans un restaurant normal, quoiqu'il avait l'air quand même un peu cher sur les bords. D'abord réticent, Allen refusa, mais elle le convainc que soit il choisissait de mourir de faim, ou de manger autant qu'il voulait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle risquait de perdre comme argent, la pauvre…

Le serveur arriva, d'abord étonné de voir deux si jeunes clients, puis leur demanda ce qu'il voulait, en français (pour des soucis de compréhension, je vais laisser parler Road et Allen en anglais et le serveur en français).

« Donc, que voulez vous ? » leur demanda t-il.

« … Excuse me ? What did you say ? » questionna Allen, ne comprenant strictement rien.

« Aaah… Yes, we aren't in England or something like that… » soupira Road. « I really don't understand this language… ».

« … Clients anglais, bon, on va se débrouiller alors… ». Le serveur, dans une hausse de courage soudain, parla anglais. L'accent n'y était pas mais il était compréhensible. Allen et Road furent ravis de voir qu'ils n'allaient pas devoir changer de restaurant, enfin réchauffés par la chaleur des lieux. Allen, trop gêné de prendre autant qu'il ne commandait avant à Jerry, commanda **seulement** deux, trois plats consistants. Contre tout ce qu'il pensait, la jeune fille ne tenta rien de bien fort. Elle resta même sage durant le repas, le regardant avec un sourire, pendant qu'elle dînait elle aussi. Quand ils eurent fini, elle régla l'addition sans un mot et ils sortirent.

« Tu sais, ça me gêne que tu aies du payer pour moi, normalement, c'est les hommes qui le font pour les femmes » s'expliqua l'exorciste.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ca m'a fait plaisir de le faire » le rassura t-elle. « Tiens, tu as encore de l'argent ? Je sais ou tu pourrais dormir… ».

« Non, non, je dors dans la rue, ne t'inquiètes pas ».

« …Dans la rue ?! Mais je ne veux pas que **mon** Allen-kun dorme dans la rue ! » s'énerva t-elle. L'adolescent rit nerveusement. « J'ai vu tantôt une maison de jeunesse… ».

« Tu veux que je dormes… là-dedans ?! Mais j'ai pas de problème » s'exclama le plus grand, haussant un sourcil.

« Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux… » proposa t-elle, sournoisement.

« Non merci, sans vouloir te vexer » répondit le maudit.

« Pourtant je suis attirante, non ? A moins si tu penses que je suis grosse, ou je ne sais quoi… » Road commença à parler, mais souvent des choses que seuls les filles pensaient, et que les garçons trouvaient en général stupide. Le jeune homme n'osa pas dire quelque chose, se contentant de dire oui ou non quelques fois.

Pour finir, ils arrivèrent devant la fameuse maison, sous l'envie brûlante d'Allen d'y dormir (ironiquement). Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, sous les soupirs de l'exorciste, protestant qu'il pouvait prendre une chambre tout seul, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de quitter ces lieux. Il haïssait les maisons de jeunesse depuis si longtemps. Le dame au comptoir était très gentille, certes, et parlait anglais (cette fois ci, je laisse en français).

« Donc, une chambre pour un ou pour deux ? » demanda t-elle.

« Pour moi, c'est to.. » commença Allen, interrompu par la jeune fille.

« Pour deux s'il vous plait. Avec un lit double ». A cette allusion là, la dame releva la tête vers le jeune homme, qui rougis honteusement et regarda Road comme si elle était folle.

« Vous êtes tout les deux mineurs ? Oui ? » questionna t-elle.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, tandis que l'autre était toujours en état de choc. Ce que ça peut être fragile par moment, les garçons…

Peu de temps après, la dame leur donna une chambre, où ils se rendirent, silencieusement.

« Aaah, avec un lit double ! » sous-entendit Road.

Allen piqua un fard : « Mais vas-tu arrêter de jouer à ce jeu ?! » s'écria t-il.

La jeune fille resta interdite face au brusque changement de caractère de son 'ami'. S'en rendant compte, ce dernier s'excusa, se coucha dans le lit s'en prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements.

« Bonne nuit » fit-il, tandis que la jeune fille se mettait elle aussi en dessous des couvertures.

Elle le lui souhaita également. Peu après, le jeune homme sentit un corps sur le sien, mais ne releva pas. Il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver pour une futilité, et n'avait pas envie de blesser la jeune fille, même s'ils étaient ennemis. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, pensant encore à ses amis perdus.

_Le lendemain matin :_

Road se réveilla. Elle avait très bien dormi à coté d'Allen. D'ailleurs, elle se retourna pour le voir, mais il n'était plus là. Déjà parti. Elle vit un mot sur la table, vite fait, bien fait.

_Road,_

_Merci encore pour le repas d'hier, il était délicieux._

_Mais je dois m'en aller, j'ai reçu de nouvelles informations sur la personne que je 'traquais', il faut que je m'en aille._

_Rendors-toi, j'ai payé la dame._

_Merci encore de m'avoir aidé, même si tu n'étais pas obligée, _

_Allen._

… C'était bien digne de lui. S'en aller mais avec une touche de gentillesse, d'amitié. Allen était un vrai gentleman. La jeune fille soupira, remit son manteau porté la veille, repartit en saluant les humains, puis disparut dans la ville avec un sourire carnassier.

_Trois semaines plus tard :_

Toujours aucune trace d'eux. Désormais, le jeune homme était quelque part en Espagne, se promenant dans ce pays chaleureux sans grande envie.

Qu'étaient donc devenus ses amis ?

Il avait appelé tout les jours, trois fois par jour, chaque fois le même problème : 'On ne reçoit rien d'eux'. Tout ceci inquiétait le jeune exorciste. Bientôt un mois et demi qu'il cherchait, il avait parcouru presque toute l'Europe actuelle, un bout de l'Afrique, aussi, en long, en large et en travers. Après, il irait voir en Amérique, puis en Asie. Puis il tenterait l'Océanie. Certes, il aurait bien contacté des membres d'une autre branche, mais seul le superviseur avait les numéros. Or, le superviseur était introuvable. Timcampy n'avait pas le 'numéro' de Bak, ou autre.

Parfois, lors d'une nuit froide et hostile, il se réveillait précipitamment, son œil le lançant avec une douleur fulgurante. Il croyait alors apercevoir ses amis hurler de terreur, ou au contraire, sourire tristement.

Mais que c'était t-il donc passé ?

Et nous savons tous qu'Allen Walker sans amis, compagnons, n'est pas Allen Walker. Désormais, sa seule raison de continuer à chercher semblait presque éteinte. Pourtant, souvent, il se motivait lui-même, pour ne pas oublier pourquoi il avait entreprit ce voyage. **Pour qui**.

Il ne faisait que marcher. Encore, toujours après cette lueur d'espoir qu'il avait.

Mais sa lueur semblait s'éteindre en lui, jour après jour. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, perdu, au beau milieu de nulle part avec des gens qui l'avait recueilli car il était tombé et ne s'était pas relevé, du à son manque de nourriture et sa fatigue involontaire.

Quand est ce que cette course allait-elle enfin finir ?


	3. Close Eyes

Bonsoir la compagnie. Premièrement, joyeux Nowel à tous ! Et je vous souhaites d'avance bonne année, au cas ou ma correctrice n'aurait pas fini de corriger mon chapitre (elle aussi a des fêtes, un vie, vous savez ? xD). Personnellement, 2009 sera un nouveau départ pour moi… Je remercie encore une fois mes revieweurs, ainsi que Yuui Anata, qui me supporte tout le temps… Merci aussi à Mathilde. Il y aura plus de précisions à ce sujet au prochain chap' :).

Enfin, cette fois ci, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai vous raconter… J'ai dépensé encore de l'argent pour le dessin (un 'bic' à l'encre de chine. Les pinceaux c'est bien, mais durs XD), il semblerait que ma relation avec mon paternel s'arrange (il m'a mit la main dans les cheveux =3), Twilight était complet et j'ai donc été voir 'Le jour ou la Terre s'arrêta' qui me plut bien (exactement mon genre de science-fiction), l'école ça va, enfin, ce genre de choses…

Bref, voici les fameux ps :

Ps : J'ai presque fini d'écrire cette fic. Il me reste encore 1-2 chapitres à faire. Je peux vous dire que cette fic ne dépassera pas les… 5 chapitres (en comptant le prologue comme chap 0).

Ps2 : Quelques chansons (elles ne vont pas spécialement à ce chapitre ci, mais aux futurs, ouais). Elles sont bien, et je trouve les paroles… Ouah. La liste : « We are Broken » de Paramore, « Hand of Sorrow » ainsi que « Sanctus Erectus » de Within Temptation (il me semble l'avoir dit) et « End of all hope » de Nightwish.

Ps3 : Vous aurez un one-shot pour Nowel. C'est-à-dire qu'il devrait bien finir =). Je ne l'aie pas encore commencé, mais j'ai l'idée en tête. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le verrez vers le jour du nouvel an. Enfin j'espère.

Ps4 : J'ai 13 pages Word ! YEAAH XD…Bref… Voici le chapitre :

~-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-~

**Chapitre 2 : Closes eyes**

**L'espoir est désespérant**

POV Allen

Je me réveillai je ne sait où. L'endroit ne m'était pas familier. Les murs étaient d'aspect simpliste, leur couleur virant à l'orange clair. Je ne discernai pas encore grand-chose. Soudain, une voix de femme s'éleva :

« Te sens-tu bien ? ». Tiens, elle parlait anglais.

J'hochai doucement la tête. Je crois que je devais être fiévreux ou quelque chose comme ça : j'étais dans une sorte de brouillard. Je voulu lever une partie de mon corps mais mon manque d'énergie m'arracha un soupir.

« Tu es encore fatigué » dit-elle, devant sûrement sourire au ton de sa voix. « Ne demandes pas trop à ton corps. Une fois que tu seras bien réveillé, dans environ une heure ou deux, je te donnerai à manger ».

Je la distinguai un peu mieux et la remerciai du bout des lèvres. J'avais envie de me rendormir, mais je demandai quelques explications avant.

« Tu es en Espagne, en région d'Andalousie. Nous t'avons recueilli, mes enfants et moi, en train de marcher sur le bord de la route, puis tu nous es tombé dans les bras. Bon, nous ne sommes que des paysans, mais on fera notre possible. Puis, cinq ou six têtes, ça ne change pas grand-chose ! » plaisanta t-elle. Je ris doucement. La dame ne devait pas être très vieille, d'après son apparence, j'aurais dit maximum quarante ans. Elle semblait être d'une gentillesse exagérée. Elle me posa une serviette sur le front puis partit, me laissant ainsi un calme parfait pour dormir. Ce que je fis, n'ayant même pas les forces pour rechigner. Le sommeil m'accueillit avec bienfaisance.

_Deux bonnes heures plus tard :_

Je baillai sans honte. J'avais bien dormi. Maintenant, je n'avais qu'un seul problème ; j'avais faim, mon ventre hurlait. Tout gêné d'appeler, j'attendis, assis sur mon lit comme un enfant, après la dame qui m'avait recueilli. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, ouvrit grand les yeux en m'apercevant comme ça.

« Que fais-tu ? » me demanda t-elle.

« Je vous attendais. Je n'osais pas vous appeler, de peur de vous déranger » répondis-je, me grattant la nuque.

« Ah, tu aurais du. Mais bon, de toutes façons, je ne t'aurai pas entendu, j'étais dehors ». Elle rit.

« _Dehors_ ? » questionnai-je.

« Je te l'ai dit, nous sommes des paysans, nous avons un champ. Nous sommes agriculteurs, pour pouvoir payer les taxes » m'expliqua t-elle, gentiment.

Mon ventre l'interrompit, en gargouillant. Je bafouillai quelques excuses.

« Ah, je suis désolée. Viens, nous allions justement dîner, je venais pour voir si tu avais faim, mais je constate que oui ! » plaisanta la dame, je ris avec elle.

Je la suivi vers la salle à manger. J'y aperçus déjà quatre personnes, qui semblaient m'attendre. Il devait y avoir le mari, et ses enfants.

« Voici Carlos, mon mari, mes enfants, du plus grand au plus petits, Blanca, Arnando et Lenalee » m'expliqua t-elle.

Au dernier mot, je tiquai.

« Lenalee… où est-elle ? » fis-je, car les enfants étaient les uns sur les autres, jouant.

Elle me la montra du doigt, la héla. Je me glaçai.

« Lenalee… » fis-je, souriant.

« Elle est jolie, hein ? » me fit son père, pourtant sa plaisanterie cachait une menace claire.

« Oui, oui mais… Je crois la connaître, enfin, je dois me tromper » expliquai-je.

« Sûrement » fis la mère, haussant les épaules.

Et pourtant… C'était son portrait craché. Son sosie. Je ne pourrai me résoudre à effacer son visage, maintenant imprégné en moi et qui me rappelait la raison de mon voyage. Cependant, la femme m'appela, je me mis à table.

Pendant que nous mangions, on me posa quelques questions.

« Pourquoi est-tu ici ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? » me demanda Carlos.

« Je m'appelle Allen Walker. Je suis ici, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça, car je fais un voyage, je recherche quelque chose de…précieux ».

« Et tes parents, ils ne t'accompagnent pas ? Ca ne devrait pas se faire ! » soupira la femme.

Je ris nerveusement et me tut.

« Quoi ? » me fit le père.

« Et bien… Je n'ai plus de parents, c'est pour ça ». Je me mis à compter sur mes doigts. « Mes parents biologiques m'ont abandonné, à cause de mon bras. Mon père adoptif est mort d'une maladie qu'il m'avait caché, après, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a… pris sous son aile » je grimaçai en pensant au maréchal Cross, reprenant peu après « qui, ensuite, environ deux ans après, m'a… euuh… confié à un organisme. Mais pour une certaine raison, je les ais perdus. Ils sont… partis ».

Mon récit fut accueilli avec des mines mal à l'aise.

« … C'est moi ou tu portes la poisse, ou soit encore t'es un doué comme on en n'a jamais vu ? » fit Blanca, interrompant le silence.

« Ca doit être ça ! » rigolai-je.

Après cet épisode plus pesant que les autres, les questions dévièrent sur tout et rien, l'ambiance avec les plus jeune finit même bonne enfant.

Et pendant un instant, je me suis vu vécant*, grandissant avec eux. Avoir une famille, n'était-ce pas ce que j'avais toujours désiré, en secret ? Ne pas être un exorciste, ne pas devoir se battre, ne pas devoir détruire ? Quand je m'en rendis compte, je m'immobilisai. Qu'étais-je en train de penser ?! Je n'en n'avais pas le droit.

J'étais parti chercher Lavi, Lenalee, la vraie, et les autres. Mais pourtant, quelque chose étreignait mon cœur. Une sorte de petite voix me chantant :

« Allez, ce n'est pas pour longtemps. Reste donc un peu avec eux. Profite de la vie ! ».

Et cette voix se faisait attirante. C'était vrai, après tout. Qui le saurai, que je resterai avec ces gens qui m'accueillait à bras ouvert quelques temps ? Je ne resterait pas longtemps, puis je repartirai après la recherche de ses amis…

Fin POV Allen

_Deux semaines plus tard :_

Allen sifflotait joyeusement en ramassant des carottes.

Il était pour finir resté quelques temps, sans s'en rendre compte. Il appréciait cette vie et s'y faisait assez bien. Désormais, involontairement, la voix de l'_ancienne_ Lenalee avait été remplacée par la _nouvelle_. Le jeune homme savait que ce n'était pas elle, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se raccrocher à elle. Il aurait fait pareil pour un autre ami. Les remords ? Il n'en possédait pas, ou peu. Il trouvait cela humain de se reposer.

Mais il s'écartait de sa _mission_.

N'avait-il pas promis qu'il marcherait toujours devant lui en tant qu'exorcistes ? Pourtant, là, il restait sur place, ignorant le rosaire sur sa poitrine. Il fermait les yeux, inconsciemment. La peur, qui avait souvent été présente dans son quotidien, avait disparue. La souffrance, aussi. La guerre. Et puis, les autres ne devaient pas être morts, ou quelque chose y ressemblant. Ils avaient l'arche, tout s'était sûrement très bien passé. Il s'était tout simplement inquiété pour rien.

En attendant, il vivait.

Théoriquement, il avait toujours vécu, mais symboliquement parlé…

Maintenant, il éprouvait des sentiments clairs, profitait de son existence sans pour autant s'en mordre les doigts, en pleurer en voyant quelqu'un mourir. Il était heureux, en se leurrant d'une belle illusion. Car, bientôt, la vérité lui sauterait au visage. Il le savait. Mais il l'attendait, cette vérité car il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir de lui-même. Le faire serait s'écorcher vif, ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

Juste attendre, encore un peu… Quelques jours… Etait-ce beaucoup dans sa vie ?

« Est-ce beaucoup dans ton égoïsme, Allen Walker ? » fit une voix, dans sa tête.

« Taisez-vous » affirma le maudit.

« Tu me fais rire. Pauvre créature va… Tandis que Lavi est en train de… » Soudain la voix s'arrêta. Allen sursauta.

« Dites le moi ! Que se passe t-il ?! » Un silence répondit à sa question. La 'voix' était partie.

Le jeune homme tapa sur le sol avec sa chaussure, dégommant une carotte en deux.

« … Mince » fit-il, constatant son méfait. Une carotte de moins à manger.

Soupirant contre lui-même, il rentra dans la petite maison, vite rejoint par Lenalee.

« Ca ne vas pas ? Tu fronces les sourcils » s'inquit-elle.

« Tout va bien ». Il sourit, mais ça sonnait faux.

La jeune fille s'approcha de son visage, le regarda avec attention. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de son ami.

« Dis moi… » fit-elle, approchant sa main du visage du maudit.

L'autre recula, rougissant, baissa la tête.

« Rien, tout va bien, je te dis ». Il s'en alla.

« Bientôt, je devrai ouvrir les yeux… » fit-il, murmurant. Pourtant, Lenalee l'entendit, ayant une bonne oreille. Elle ne saisit pas le sens de ses paroles.

Le garçon retourna dans sa chambre, pensif.

_**Bientôt, l'illusion s'arrêterait, il le sentait.**_

Les jours passèrent.

Voila un mois qu'Allen résidait chez ses sauveurs. Ces derniers, croyant que le jeune homme manquait d'affection, de parents, ne disaient rien. De toutes façons, ça leur plaisait.

Un mois qu'Allen jouait à l'enfant normal, à l'agriculteur. Un mois qu'il jouait un rôle, qu'il tenait parfaitement bien.

Sourire pour rassurer.

Rire pour oublier.

Baisser la tête pour retrouver une once de raison.

S'énerver pour abandonner.

Ce masque lui collait à la peau, et personne ne s'en rendait compte. Les autres étaient insensibles à ses souvenirs qui refluaient sa tête lors de ses longues nuits, ses promenades en solitaire le long du chemin. Non, personne ne pouvait vraiment le comprendre. Il en avait conscience ; c'était lui qui s'était façonné longuement cette image, d'un être insouciant, innocent.

Les jours passaient, plus vite qu'à la Congrégation. Lenalee s'était rapproché du jeune homme de son age, même si ce dernier ne l'aimait que comme amie. De toutes façons, il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. 'Lenalee' pourrait le courtiser autant qu'elle le voudrait, Allen l'aimerait, mais pas complètement. Pas comme on aime son amant. Parce que ce dernier n'était pas là, il avait disparu avec l'arche, laissant le maudit seul.

C'était une belle journée, le soleil était présent, mais ce n'était quand même pas la canicule. Allen, comme toujours, aidait la famille à subvenir à ses besoins. Pour cela, il lui arrivait de rester jusqu'à tard le soir dans les champs. Souvent, la nuit, il se relevait, cachant son œil gauche et disant qu'il allait vérifier l'arrosage. Les parents ne s'inquiétaient plus de ce nouveau venu, qui les aidait volontiers sans rechigner. En plus, au vu de son rosaire sur son ancien uniforme, il devait être placé haut dans la monarchie. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, espéraient les deux plus âgés, que le jeune homme prendrait comme épouse l'une de leurs filles. Cela aurait été merveilleux, sauvant la famille de son habituel train-train. Souvent la femme avait fait des allusions au jeune homme, mais ce dernier semblait… éloigné de tout ça. Comme s'il était déjà promis autre part. Elle le lui avait demandé une fois, provoquant ses rougissements, mais Allen avait répliquer que non, il n'allait se marier avec personne dans les prochaines années, ou du moins, le pensait-il, ajouta t-il en riant. Après toutes ces questions, souvent il semblait pensif, laissant la femme se poser des questions. Se pouvait-il qu'il aime déjà quelqu'un ? Bah ! Lenalee, belle comme elle était, gentille, adorable, allait bien vite le lui faire oublier. Il serait plus heureux avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui.

« Ecoute, Allen, est-ce que je peux te parler ? Avec Lenalee et ma femme… ? » demanda l'homme.

« Ah, oui, pas de problème ». Il suivit le plus âgé dans la chambre des parents, enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

« Ecoute. Nous avons vu que toi et Lenalee, vous vous étiez rapprochés… ».

« Oui, en effet ! C'est une très bonne amie ! » l'interrompit le maudit, souriant.

« Enfin, je veux dire, tu n'as plus de parents, n'est ce pas ? ». Allen hocha la tête.

« Et bien, nous pensions que toi et Lenalee vous pourriez… vous marier » expliqua la femme.

« … PARDON ? » s'exclama le plus jeune. « Mais… Mais, je n'ai que quinze ans ! Je ne peux pas… ».

« Je ne suis pas à ton 'goût', Allen ? C'est ça hein ? » fit la jeune fille, les larmes au yeux.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… » répliqua Allen.

« Alors c'est QUOI ?! » s'écria le père. Comment ce gamin osait-il refuser _ses_ projets d'avenir ?

« C'est que… je ne l'aime pas, pas comme ça du moins… » s'expliqua le jeune homme.

« Crache le morceau, Allen… » soupira la dame, s'asseyant sur son lit.

« J'aime déjà quelqu'un » fit le maudit.

« Alors ou est-elle !? Montre la nous ! » s'écria Lenalee.

« Je ne peux pas… Elle… Il est partit dans… Enfin, je ne sais pas ou il est » exposa l'exorciste.

« … Il ? » répéta le jeune fille, un sourcil haussé. « Tu aimes un…homme ? ».

L'adolescent baissa la tête.

« Quel est son nom ? » fit le père, se retenant de crier.

« Vous ne le connaissez pas… ».

« On s'en fout. Dis le nous quand même » menaça l'homme. Ce dernier savait très bien que cela n'y changerait rien mais il lui était indispensable de le savoir.

« Il s'appele… Yuu Kanda » fit Allen, baissant un peu plus la tête.

L'homme lui fit signe de sortir.

« Pourquoi ?... » demandèrent les trois autres, ne comprenant pas.

« Je le connais… Il est japonais, n'est ce pas ? » Allen hocha la tête. « Aaah…Quel fils de pute, celui là… ».

« Je ne vous permets pas de dire ça » menaça le jeune homme.

« Ma mère… Ma mère était un peu malade, mais pas plus que ça. Elle ne mangeait plus, mais me disait que grâce à son défunt mari, elle remangerait, un jour ». L'exorciste ferma ses yeux quelques instants. Tout ceci faisait parti des 'symptômes' des akuma niveau 1. « Comme il y avait beaucoup de disparitions ces derniers temps, je la gardai chez moi. Et un jour, ce… Kanda est arrivé, à demander à lui parler, seul à seule. Elle n'est plus jamais revenue » expliqua l'homme, cachant son visage de ses mains. « Il l'a tuée ! ».

« C'est faux. Il a fait son boulot d'exorciste » fit Allen.

« Qu'en sais-tu, toi ?! » s'exclama t-il, tapant du poing sur le mur.

« Parce que je suis un exorciste. Nous détruisons les akumas. Votre mère en était une. C'est à dire qu'elle n'était même plus vivante. Il n'y avait plus qu'une envie de tuer qui l'animait, ou plus précisément son ancien mari, dans ce cas-ci. La cause des disparitions, c'était **elle**. Kanda l'a stoppé en devant détruire l'akuma » expliqua Allen. « Vous seriez peut-être mort aussi si il n'était pas venu… ».

« Qu'en sais-tu ? » se répéta t-il. « Toi, fébrile gamin de quinze ans, un exorciste ? Se battant ? Bah ! Connerie ! ».

« Mon rosaire, sur mon uniforme » fit Allen, souriant tristement.

La femme sembla réfléchir.

« Allen, s'il te plait, pars…. Un peu. Reviens, mais dans quelques heures ».

L'adolescent sortit de la pièce, hochant la tête.

Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Il soupira. Vraiment, de toute la Congrégation il fallait que sa nouvelle fami… ses accueillants tombent sur lui. Certes, en réfléchissant, il retrouva dans sa mémoire le souvenir d'une fois que Yuu avait dut partir une fois en Espagne pour un « Akuma qui ne méritait même pas le tranchement de Mugen » comme avait-il dit. Allen sourit à cette pensée.

Kanda lui manquait, c'était vrai… A vrai dire, tout ses amis lui manquait, mais surtout lui, Yuu. _Son_ Yuu. Sa façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser sur l'épaule, le soir, lorsqu'il était encore timide pour son âge, ce qui faisait rire l'adolescent, pourtant lui aussi autant timide que l'autre. Son rejet de l'autre et pourtant, Allen pouvait le sentir, ses appels aux secours, à l'aimer. Son air mystérieux tellement aimé du plus jeune lorsqu'il se réveillait. Oui, Allen aimait tout ça chez l'autre, tout ces sentiments contradictoires.

Soudain, il s'arrêta de penser à ça. S'il se permettait ça, il allait bien en pâtir. Mais pourtant…

Pour finir, il passa sa journée, assis sur une roche près de l'habitation et des champs de ses accueillants, en pensant à tout et à rien. Sans s'en rendre compte, huit heures arriva, et il décida de rentrer de sa 'mise en quarantaine'. Il rentra, joyeux à l'idée de revoir ses amis, en oubliant totalement le fait qu'il fallait encore que ces derniers aient accepté le fait qu'il soit gay… Il rentra dans la maison.

« Je suis là ! » hurla t-il.

Un silence lui répondit. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il s'immobilisa. Il y avait du sang sur la table. Il suivit les traces, se préparant toujours au cas ou à activer son innocence. L'écarlate le mena jusqu'à la chambre d'un enfant. Il entra.

Et sur le lit blanc, jurant avec l'orange du sol, Lenalee, semblant dormir.


	4. Just Get Away

Me revoici !

Bon… j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le mettre, de un parce que je râlai après moi-même (j'ai pas eu de reviews pour le dernier chap TT, j'ai du mal écrire), de deux, ma correctrice n'est revenue qu'aujourd'hui…

Enfin, j'en profite pour dire que j'ai deux idées d'one-shot marrant (pour changer). Je ne sais pas quand je les commencerai, mais je vous les mettrai le plus vite possible !

Sinon, j'ai rien d'autre de spécial à vous raconter… Ah oui, joyeuse année 2009, je vous souhaite pleins de bonne choses…Et surtout… merci à vous.

**Chapitre 3 : Just get away**

**« Je m'en vais. Croyez moi, je le fais pour votre bien »**

« Lenalee… ? » fit le jeune homme. Il alla la secouer.

Elle tomba à terre. Il y avait du sang sur sa chemise, au niveau de son ventre. Il aperçut des blessures, comme si on l'avait un peu coupée avec un couteau, ou quelque chose y ressemblant. Peu après, il entendit un bruit, il se cacha.

« Tss… Comme c'est bête… » fit une voix.

L'œil d'Allen réagit : un akuma ! Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, la mère se rua vers la chambre, en passant à coté de lui, une louche à la main.

« Ah tiens, Allen ! Lenalee, viens man… » commença t-elle. L'ustensile tomba par terre.

« Madame, revenez vite ! » hurla l'exorciste. Il la prit par le bras, avant que l'akuma n'attaque. « Laissez-moi faire » chuchota t-il. Il rentra dans la chambre, activa son innocence, se battit quelque temps avec l'akuma, le projetant sur le sol, il en profita alors et le détruit.

« Madame… vous pouvez entrer ».

Cette dernière passa la porte, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur. Elle aperçut le mur du fond détruit partiellement par l'ennemi, le désordre qui régnait, la chemise d'Allen, où des traces de sang d'akuma rougissaient le tissu. Mais surtout, sa fille. Sa chère fille, morte, reposant sur le sol. Elle était si belle, et l'était toujours, même de l'autre coté. La femme s'écroula. Sa tendre fille, qui l'avait toujours aidé pour tout et rien, l'avait soutenue quand elle n'en pouvait plus de cette misère, n'était plus en ce monde. Son cœur se déchira, comme transpercé.

« Lenalee… Ma fille » articula t-elle, ne pouvant rien dire de plus.

Soudain, les sanglots la prirent violemment, la faisant presque hurler sa douleur. Allen la contempla, puis son amie. Il baissa la tête, histoire de cacher son visage, désactiva son innocence. Il trembla, une larme coula sur son visage pale. Il n'avait pas pu la sauver. Quelque chose lui dit en lui, que s'il était incapable de sauver 'cette' Lenalee, il ne fallait pas trop espérer pour l'autre, la vraie. Il aurait voulu la ramener à la vie, car après tout, c'était son amie et la fille de sa…ancienne famille. Pourquoi chaque fois qu'il trouvait un peu de bonheur, venait-on lui arracher ce dernier, détruisant son cœur ? Pourquoi ?!

« Allen… Je t'en supplie… reste ici. Nous serons en sécurité avec toi » fit la femme, se retenant à une table pour ne pas sombrer.

Si seulement elle savait que c'était justement pour lui, l'exorciste, que cet akuma avait débarqué…

« Je ne peux… pas » répondit-il, la gorge sèche.

« Allen… » le supplia t-elle. « Aie pitié de moi, de ta famille… » elle renifla. « Lenalee… Elle est… Mais si tu restes, les autres n'auront pas… ça ».

« Je ne peux vraiment pas ». Elle leva ses yeux larmoyants vers lui. « S'il vous plait, ne me regardez pas comme ça… ». Il recula.

Elle le rejoignit, se traînant par terre. Elle n'avait pas la force de se lever.

« Je dois m'en aller. Croyez-moi, je le fais pour votre bien ». Il sourit du mieux qu'il put. Mais il avait tellement pris l'habitude de 'jouer', que la femme le crut. « Je suis un exorciste, je vais faire en sorte que les akumas me suivent, et pas vous » Mensonges. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien » Comment tout pourrait aller 'bien' ? Allen savait qu'il racontait des bobards. Mais il voulait juste épargner son ancienne famille.

Car il en était sur, les akumas venaient pour lui.

« Ne dites rien aux autres, faites leur croire que c'est de ma faute, même, si Lenalee est… Mais faites en sorte qu'ils m'oublient, rapidement ». Oublier pour ne plus souffrir. « Faites ceci, et tout ira bien, j'en suis persuadé ».

Mais comment pouvait-il mentir si facilement ? Même dix ans après, Allen se souvenait toujours de Mana. Lui, plus que tout au monde, comprenait cette douleur qui frappait le cœur et empêchait toute réflexion, au point de passer un pacte avec le démon en personne. Au point de vouloir donner son âme au Faiseur, oublier que les morts ne pouvaient revenir.

Il regarda une dernière fois la maison, d'où il s'en allait, laissant derrière lui une famille en peine et en quête de future vengeance. Allen traversa les champs, ne faisant même pas attention aux ronces, le long des chemins, qui parfois le blessaient à la cheville, ou qui retenait un petit morceau de tissu de son pantalon. En fait, il avançait simplement, comme Mana lui avait dit. Comme une sorte de corps, qui n'aurait été crée que pour ça, ce qui était un peu son cas. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de penser à son ancienne famille, et à celle après qui il cherchait.

Si seulement il était parti plus tôt. Si seulement il ne s'était pas leurré plus longtemps.

Il aurait du le savoir, ce qui allait arriver. Mais non, il avait voulu faire l'autruche.

Comme un être humain normal. Mais il n'était pas normal. Allen était un exorciste, fort et sensible. Il devait se concentrer uniquement sur ses ennemis, pas sur les gens qui le recueillaient, et qui étaient voués à mourir, un jour ou l'autre.

D'ailleurs, en y pensant, il n'avait pas prévenu la femme à propos du Comte…

Quelques heures plus tard, il arriva dans une ville. Une grande ville.

Et comme avant, il se mit à la recherche aveuglément de ses amis. Mais, il ne les trouva pas. Il marcha encore, et encore. Il avait déjà fait quatre villes et toujours rien. Il s'arrêta à une ville nommée Javea (et qu'on devait appeler 'Ravéa', apparemment). Les gens étaient tous fort accueillants. Il y resta une semaine, avant de partir, honteux d'avoir profité de l'accueil des habitants, en se souvenant de sa dernière famille.

Deux mois plus tard, il avait fini de faire l'Espagne et le Portugal. Allen soupira. Où pourrait-il bien aller maintenant… ? Pour finir, il opta pour l'Amérique. L'exorciste usa de son 'autorité' pour pouvoir prendre le bateau. Il embarqua donc, sans se réjouir plus que ça. Seule la flamme de l'amitié l'animait encore.

_Des jours et des jours plus tard :_

Les jours lui avaient semblés si longs dans ce bateau. Evidemment, il n'avait pas cherché à trouver une compagnie. Il avait tellement peur de faire du mal à qui que ce soit… Il tressaillit en pensant à la fausse Lenalee. Car oui, désormais, il l'avait appelé comme ça, inconsciemment.

Allen se balada dans les rues froides, c'était normal, nous étions en plein décembre, l'hiver avait déjà commencé. La neige s'écrasait sous son poids. Il en avait vues, des rues malfamées, mais chaque fois, une sorte de corde resserrait son cœur. Ca le tuait de voir tout ces gens dans des situations précaires comme ça. Il repéra un bar, plus ou moins convenable et décida d'entrer dedans. L'exorciste avait faim, et l'argent ne venait pas tout seul. Il fit un tour à l'intérieur, repéra d'un œil furtif un groupe qui n'avait pas l'air très doué et s'invita à table.

« Oh gamin, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? On est pas dans une nursery » fit un homme, désagréable.

« Donnes moi un jeton, et le 'gamin' te prouve qu'il te bat » fit Allen, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Les deux autres le regardèrent, puis regardèrent l'homme qui avait parlé le premier.

« J'm'appelle Tom. Sam va te donner un j'ton » fit le dénommé Tom, tandis que Sam fit une grimace de devoir donner **son** jeton.

Allen le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Le troisième homme re-mélangea les cartes et les distribua. La concentration régnait. Tous mirent un jeton.

« Hey, attends » interrompit Sam. « Si tu perds, qu'est ce que je gagne ? ».

Allen déglutit difficilement ; il n'y avait pas pensé.

« Quelque chose te tente t-il ? Je tacherai de te le trouver, te le donner, etc » fit Allen, reprenant son sang-froid.

« Et bien… La femme là » Il montra du doigt une fort belle femme, mais qui, à force de traîner dans les mauvais endroits, n'était plus très 'fraîche'. « Si tu gagnes… Trouves quelque chose pour que ce soir, elle soit dans mon lit et qu'elle n'en prenne pas conscience ».

« En gros, tu me demandes de la droguer pour qu'ensuite tu puisses profiter d'elle ? » questionna Allen, un sourcil haussé.

L'autre hocha la tête, un sourire malsain se dessinant sur son visage, ajouta : « Tu pourrais aussi payer en nature… ». L'adolescent rit à cette blague cachée.

« Bien, bien. Ca marche» fit ce dernier. Il était sur de gagner, l'autre pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi.

Allen trouva vingt dollars dans sa poche, bien caché, et les mit sur la table : « Je continue ». Son visage était impassible. Il possédait toujours une petite centaine de dollars, au cas où il en aurait besoin de pour le poker, au cours d'une mission par exemple. A voir comme ils étaient pliés, ceux là devaient dater. Mais il fallait savoir que pour les trois autres, vingt dollars, c'étaient déjà pas mal. Ils étaient chômeurs, et l'argent les emballait vite. Sauf Sam qui était le plus terre-à-terre.

« Je me couche » fit-il, abattant ses cartes.

Les deux autres dirent quelque chose entre leurs dents. Tom rajouta la le nombre de jetons que valait trente dollars. L'autre en fit de même, avec une goutte de suer perlant tout de même.

Allen regarda encore une fois son jeu, faisant comme si il doutait. Alors qu'il avait déjà triché depuis bien longtemps. Il rajouta vingt dollars, avec un petit sourire.

« Sale gamin, va… » fit Tom, qui rajouta dix dollars de plus (en jeton).

Son ami ne le suivit pas.

« Vous et moi… » chantonna l'adolescent, la tête sur sa main, lui donnant un air de manipulateur dans cette pose, rajoutant, d'un seul coup, trente dollars. « Alors, vous me suivez, ou vous vous couchez ? »

Tom entra dans une réflexion intense, il aurait bien voulu rajouter de l'argent, seulement il n'avait plus d'argent sur lui.

« Je me couche » cracha t-il presque.

Et voila comment l'adolescent ramassa assez d'argent pour le nourrir toute une journée, ou deux s'il évitait de trop manger. Il sortit donc du bar, estimant qu'il était assez tard pour trouver un logis ou dormir. Il erra quelques minutes, pensant déjà à ce qu'il pourrait manger. Il trouva pour finir, en dehors du 'sale' quartier un hôtel pas trop cher. Il y entra, y loua une chambre pour cette nuit et descendit manger après avoir mit son sac en haut. Il mangea pour finir peu, comparé à ce qu'il pensait. Quelque chose lui semblait comme étrange. Il se sentait observé. Il se retourna discrètement, personne. Il haussa les épaules et recommença à tremper son pain dans sa soupe.

Quelques minutes après, il eut encore cette sensation, il n'apprécia pas et décida de monter dans sa chambre, baillant aux corneilles.

Il se déshabilla presque complètement, quand il entendit une voix venant de la fenêtre.

« Je sais… pour tes amis » fit la voix.

Allen se retourna, mais n'aperçut rien. Il lui semblait que la voix était masculine. Elle lui disait quelque chose, il était sur de l'avoir déjà entendu, et ce, même dans ses rêves ou cauchemars. Il resta quelques minutes à essayer de se souvenir, mais faisant chou blanc, il ferma les fenêtres et se coucha. Il s'endormit peu après.

Quelques heures plus tard, pendant la nuit :

L'exorciste se réveilla brusquement. Il avait entendu quelque chose, il avait senti quelque chose. Quelqu'un avait parlé, la même chose qu'avant, il lui avait semblé que les pas se rapprochaient de son lit, que l' « autre » se collait à lui, c'est à ce moment là qu'il avait sursauté. Mais qu'est ce que c'était ?

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans cette chambre ? » fit Allen, voulant se rassurer.

La fenêtre était ouverte. Quelqu'un était entré, puisqu'il n'y pas de vent. Il jeta un regard circulaire puis se leva, ayant pour but de la fermer. Quelqu'un apparut devant, tandis qu'il s'était retourné, prenant sa veste dans son sac. Il tourna les talons, vers la fenêtre, et aperçut une silhouette.

Un homme.

Allen le reconnaissait maintenant. Enfin le visage lui revenait, en se souvenant de la 'voix'. _Lui_…

Il fut un temps ou il l'avait hait. Il le haïssait toujours, d'ailleurs. L'homme qui l'avait tué, enfin avait essayé. L'homme n'était rien d'autre que Tyki Mikk, lui-même.

« Tu viens me tuer… ? » questionna froidement le jeune homme.

« La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, je n'ai pas réussi… » répondit l'homme, fermant la fenêtre.

Il semblait… détendu.

« Alors que viens-tu faire ici, Tyki ? ».

« Passer… un marché » réfléchit ce dernier.

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil. Ca ne _lui_ ressemblait pas.

« Je sais que tes amis ont eu un petit… problème, avec l'akuma de niveau trois » expliqua le Noah, s'asseyant sur une chaise. Allen déglutit. « Je ne sens plus la présence de l'arche dans la Congrégation. Ni une présence humaine. Vous êtes tous partis. Pourquoi ? ».

« Ca te regardes ? » questionna l'adolescent, essayant de ne pas montrer que l'adulte avait touché au bon endroit.

« Il n'y a que moi qui sois au courant, Allen » précisa t-il, soupirant.

L'autre le regarda de façon à dire « qu'est ce que ça change ? ».

« Il se trouve que… je pourrais peut-être t'aider » fit l'homme, comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait.

« Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'il se passe ».

« Si, bien sur. Tout tes camarades sont partis avec l'arche, et toi, tu as combattu l'akuma, comme un grand héros martyre ». L'adolescent tiqua à cette allusion. « Et voila bien deux mois que tu cherches après eux, et toujours aucune trace ! ». Il fit un geste de la main, comme s'il jouait le rôle de quelqu'un d'affecté.

« Le 'grand héros martyre' vous… » essaya Allen.

« Je répète : Je pourrais t'aider ».

Cette fois-ci, l'exorciste comprit, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait avant, la mauvaise humeur lui bouchant un peu les oreilles, n'écoutant que ce qu'elle voulait.

« Vous pourriez ?! » questionna Allen.

« Bien sûr, puisqu'il n'y a que moi qui sois au courant ». L'exorciste ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. « Mais bien sûr, il y a un prix à cette aide… ».

« Je vous écoute » fit l'adolescent, une mine déterminée sur son visage.

« Et bien, en échange d'informations essentielles ; je te dirai tout. Où ils sont, leur état, etc. En échange… ».

« En échange ? » reprit Allen.

L'homme réfléchit quelques instants, la tête sur sa main, contemplant le vide. Le Noah pouvait demander ce qu'il voulait, Allen l'aurait fait, pour ses amis. Il serra les poings.

« Alors ? » dit-il, voyant l'autre 'émerger'.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir sauver tes amis ? » questionna l'adulte.

Le maudit ouvrit grande la bouche. Quelle drôle de question !

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama t-il, ne pouvant rien dire d'autre sur le moment.

Tyki ferma les yeux, respira, ouvrit les yeux et expira. Il avait l'air redoutable.

« Bien » siffla t-il.

L'homme se leva, s'approchant de l'adolescent.

« En échange, je voudrais… » souffla le Noah.

Arrivé devant l'exorciste, l'homme s'immobilisa, faisant patienter le plus jeune.

« Allez-y ! Je vous écoute » fit le plus jeune.

L'adulte esquissa un sourire, et se pencha sur le plus jeune.

« En échange, je voudrais… » murmura t-il.

Il colla ses lèvres, sur celle du plus jeune, puis se retira.

« Toi ».

Allen ne respira plus quelques secondes. Avant de réaliser, il se trouvait déjà sur le lit, un Noah sur lit. Ce dernier lui mordilla l'oreille.

« LACHEZ MOI » fit l'adolescent, repoussant l'autre.

Tyki se laissa faire, et se mit à califourchon sur l'exorciste.

« Tu m'as dit que tu serais prêt à tout pour tes amis. En échange d'informations qui te permettront de les sauver, je ne veux qu'une chose… » dit l'homme, calmement.

« Oui mais… ».

« Ce n'est pas trop compliqué, non ? Juste une nuit avec moi, c'est tout… » souffla le Noah.

A la fin de sa phrase, il se mit de nouveau sur le plus jeune, lui mordillant le cou.

« C'est tout ce que je veux… » répéta t-il.

Allen se roula sur le coté, haletant. « Laissez-moi réfléchir… quelques minutes ».

L'adulte soupira, s'assit sur le même fauteuil que tout à l'heure.

L'exorciste se mit à réfléchir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Est-ce que ses amis valaient vraiment ce prix là ? Son corps ? Et puis, connaissant le coté 'noir' de l'homme, l'adolescent allait passer une nuit affreuse… Il déglutit.

Que devait-il faire ?


	5. You or your friends, choose

**Chapitre 4 : You or your friends, choose**

**La décision**

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes.

Allen aurait tout fait pour ses amis. Mais…

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Ses souvenirs avec ses amis, et des très peu nombreux avec le Noah. Raaaah, que devait-il faire ?

Un peu près dix minutes après, Allen avait choisi.

Il aurait tout fait pour ses amis. Tout.

Le Noah soupira.

« Alors, tu as choisi, jeune homme ? » le questionna t-il.

Allen le regarda, puis hocha la tête.

« … Alors ? ».

« Mes amis, je les aime plus que tout au monde. S'ils ont des problèmes, alors je me dois de les aider du mieux que je pourrai. Si, dans ce cas-ci, c'est de… me vendre, alors, je me vendrai à vous. Mais seulement pour mes amis » fit l'exorciste, baissant la tête.

Tyki esquissa un sourire carnassier.

Enfin, il l'aurait. Il se leva, s'assit à coté du jeune homme.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça… » fit le Noah.

Le maudit crut avoir une lueur d'espoir. Peut-être que l'adulte ne le forcerait pas.

Mais l'autre le refroidit bien vite.

« Mais cette envie d'aider tout le monde ne te rends que plus désirable ».

Allen écarquilla les yeux, tandis que l'autre le couchait sur le lit, écartant ses jambes afin de lui laisser une place. L'exorciste se rendait compte de ce qui allait se passer.

Il ne voulait pas. Il avait peur. Le plus jeune aurait voulu hurler. Mais le pire était que l'autre jouait avec lui. L'adulte ne voulait pas tout de suite le 'prendre'. Non, il voulait s'amuser un peu avant. L'exorciste savait bien ce qu'il allait faire, seulement, cette fois-ci, il y avait une sorte de… dégoût. Ce n'était pas comme avec Kanda.

Le Noah le regarda dans les yeux, avec une force incroyable. Allen ne pouvait soutenir ce regard. L'adulte lui prit le menton.

« _Regardes moi_ » lui dit-il.

Au moment ou le plus âgé s'empara des ses lèvres, le maudit ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. _Il_ entra de force dans sa bouche. _Sa_ main ouvrit sa chemise. _Son_ désir se faisait de plus en plus fort. Mais Tyki savait qu'il résisterait encore un peu, il voulait jouer avec l'autre.

Au début, l'exorciste c'était dit que c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer. De toutes façons, il avait déjà vécu ça avec Yuu. Mais cette fois-ci, le moindre geste de l'autre l'emplissait de peur. Il éprouvait une sorte de répugnance envers lui-même, envers l'adulte. Cette haine ne le consumait pas, mais le détruisait.

Le jeune homme se retrouva avec seulement son jean. L'adulte se pencha vers son cou, sa langue se baladant, descendant de plus en plus. Allen voulut lui dire d'arrêter, mais se remémora le marché. Tyki se souleva, enlevant sa veste, puis sa chemise, laissant un temps pour respirer à l'autre, puis reprit ses baisers infernaux.

Le Noah mit ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune, descendant son pantalon, puis s'attaquant ensuite au boxer.

« Arrêtes » haleta Allen, arrêtant les poignets de l'autre avec ses mains.

Tyki reprit une respiration normale, et le regarda.

« Le marché. Où souhaites-tu… » essaya t-il.

« Non, c'est bon ». L'adolescent lâcha son aîné. Le marché… C'était vrai.

« Écoute, je sais que ça ne te plait pas. Mais, mets-y un peu du tien, sinon ça ne _m'amuse_ plus du tout » fit le Noah.

« Pourquoi devrais-je t'amuser ? ».

« Le marché ne tiendra plus, si tu ne le fais pas » répondit-il, esquissant un sourire que l'obscurité de la pièce dissimula.

Allen haïssait cet homme. De tout son _**corps**_. De tout son _cœur_.

L'exorciste respira doucement. Ce n'était qu'un petit mauvais moment à passer, après, tout irait bien… Il devait simplement faire… la prostituée, une seule fois, puis il reverrait ces amis. Le plus jeune embrassa son aîné, comme ce dernier l'avait demandé. Il devait simplement mettre un peu plus d'ardeur.

Cette fois ci, il jouerait le rôle de quelqu'un qui aimait ce qui lui arrivait. Il réussirai, il en était sur. Ce n'était qu'un rôle de plus dans son théâtre.

Tyki, d'abord surpris par ce retournement de situation, se reprit bien vite. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à sa taille, puis baissèrent totalement le boxer du plus jeune. Maintenant, c'était à lui de se mettre à nu. Il empoigna les mains de son cadet, tandis qu'il l'embrassait passionnément, peut-être même trop, car sa tête lui tournait, il détacha son pantalon.

Rien que pour faire patienter encore un peu l'exorciste, le plonger encore un peu plus dans l'horreur, il commença à se 'frotter' dessus. Il écrasait le bassin de l'autre, mais excitait une autre partie. Au plaisir de Tyki, le plus jeune gémit.

Allen ne gémissait pas de plaisir. Il était obligé, sinon il n'aurait plus qu'à dire au revoir à ses amis.

L'adulte enleva lui-même son boxer.

Allen déglutit difficilement.

« Allons-y jeune homme » fit Tyki.

Allen gémit de douleur. Un vrai gémissement.

Mais pourquoi souffrir autant ?! Pourquoi avec Yuu n'était ce pas pareil ? Peut-être parce qu'avec Kanda, il y en avait de l'amour. Ici, il n'y en avait pas. Juste du désir, de la part du Noah, et de la soumission. Dans ces cas-là, le sexe n'unit rien, il prend, il consomme*. Il détruit.

Quelque chose brisa en Allen. Pas comme la première fois, non. Il avait l'impression qu'on le transperçait à cet endroit, qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à faire ça. Il avait mal, et ne pouvait se retenir.

« Arrêtes…Arrêtes » supplia Allen.

Malheureusement, l'autre ne l'entendit pas.

L'exorciste ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. C'était le prix à payer.

Un coup plus violent cette fois, qui arracha un cri au plus jeune.

Il supplia une nouvelle fois l'adulte, étant à la limite de fondre en larmes. Allen tremblait, comme déchiré en lui-même. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. La douleur, vive, ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle prenait même un malin plaisir à faire souffrir Allen. L'adulte allait de plus en plus vite, tandis que l'adolescent priait pour qu'il arrête, en vain.

Sa désolation s'étendait de plus en plus, le ravageant. C'était comme une sorte de torture. Allen serra les dents, essayant de supporter du mieux qu'il pouvait sa souffrance. Tyki fit son ultime 'va et vient', arrachant au plus jeune un cri de douleur aigue, puis s'écroula sur lui, transpirant. Le jeune homme haleta. Ca s'était enfin arrêté. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il se retint de pleurer devant l'autre.

« Bien… » souffla l'adulte.

L'autre eut envie de vomir.

« Voici les informations ». Près de dix minutes après, le maudit savait exactement ou était les autres (ou du moins, dans un périmètre d'un kilomètre). L'adulte se leva, s'habillant.

« Je vais te laisser » lui dit-il.

L'adolescent n'ajouta rien, replié dans ses couvertures. Le Noah le regarda, un sourire malsain aux lèvres, se pencha sur le plus jeune avant le mordiller à l'oreille.

« LACHEZ MOI » hurla Allen, jetant son bras pour frapper l'autre, qui s'était déjà dégagé.

« A bientôt, Allen… » fit Tyki, promettant secrètement qu'il y aurait une 'prochaine fois'. Il sauta par la fenêtre, enfin vêtu, laissant l'exorciste seul.

La main du jeune homme tira sur les draps, tandis qu'il sanglotait.

« … Je le déteste… » murmura t-il. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce sentiment, et aussi fort. « … BAKA ! Pourquoi… pourquoi tu n'es pas la… ? ».

« BA**KANDA** !!! » hurla de désespoir Allen, s'arrachant presque la voix.

Mais rien ne lui répondit.

« J'ai besoin de toi…». L'adolescent se replia sur lui-même avant d'éclater en sanglot. Son maigre corps remuait un peu. Il avait si mal.

Il tapa du poing sur le lit.

« C'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça… Yuu » pensa t-il.

…

_Bien plus tard :_

Allen se releva, s'habilla convenablement. Il savait désormais où il devait se diriger, à présent. Il se jeta de l'eau au visage, histoire d'être un peu présentable. Voyant qu'il avait toujours des cernes sous ses yeux rougis, il abandonna. L'exorciste descendit.

« Je viens régler la note » dit-il d'une voix égale, sans sentiments.

« Bien » l'hôtelier sourit…avant de voir le jeune homme. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous semblez… ».

Allen le coupa : « Je vais bien, merci ».

L'homme, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin, fit régler la note et lui souhaita bonne chance pour la suite. Il savait qu'être un exorciste était dangereux.

Et pouvait facilement détruire quelqu'un.

_Quelques jours plus tard :_

L'exorciste avait les cheveux au vent, encore une fois dans un bateau. Sauf que ce dernier se dirigeait en Chine.

D'après Tyki, ses amis étaient dans une des villes de cet énorme pays.

Le jeune homme était assis sur une chaise, ignorant l'activité se déroulant autour de lui.

Tout ces gens qui bougeaient ne cessaient de lui rappeler la Congrégation, l'absence de ses amis. Il était comme un petit oiseau tombé de son nid. Ses amis lui manquaient.

Il aurait voulu récupérer aussi son _innocence_, mais il savait très bien que c'était Kanda qui l'avait pris, et non Tyki. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à cela. Sa haine clandestine envers l'homme ne cessait d'augmenter plus il pensait à son amant.

Le pardonnerait-il ?

Il ne le saurait pas tout de suite, il devait continuer ce voyage. Bientôt il prendrait fin, le bateau arriverait bientôt, il le savait.

Par contre il n'oublierait jamais les mots qu'avait utilisé Tyki Mikk.

Le bateau avançait, traversant les flots, à travers les ténèbres.

Conduisant le jeune Allen Walker à sa destinée, ou du moins à son espérance, son désir.

~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~

Oh my fucking Good O-O, je l'ai fait ! J'ai posté ce chapitre ! xDD. Je n'y croyais plus lol. Veuillez sincèrement m'excuser pour l'attente, je vous en prie. J'ai eu un…soucis avec mon meilleur ami (c'est plus que ça mais bref lol). Ça m'a vraiment pris tout mon temps, mon esprit. J'ai écrit plus sur mon blog qu'autre chose en fait lol.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Et je m'excuse encore sincèrement pour l'attente.

Ps : Je ne posterai sûrement plus avant la rentrée. Je suis en train de faire mes exams, et bientôt je pars en vacances (2 mois). Peut-être aurez-vous un chapitre avant, mais pas sur.

Pour Reflection, veuillez attendre. Je n'ai même pas encore commencé à traduire. Pour le prochain chapitre de cette fic, c'est sûrement lui qui viendra. Je l'ai déjà un peu commencé. Vous comprendrez la signification du titre de cette fic : Endlessly (Sans fin, en français). Pour Pourrais-je t'aider un jour, je n'en sais absolument rien, de quand le prochain chapitre sortira. Et enfin, pour Bitter Happiness, peut-être sortira t-il. Nous verrons si je trouverai une bonne correctrice.


	6. Never End

**Chapitre 6 : Enflessly**

**Le cerle**

Il voyait l'arche, un peu plus loin, des corps par terre. Mais pas autant que de personnes qui avaient du rentrer dans l'arche, de plus il ne sentait aucunes présences humaines dans l'arche, il n'y avait rien. Seuls ceux dehors avaient... survécus ? Mais où était les autres ? Tiky lui avait dit qu'ils étaient encore tous vivants.

Un paysage chaotique repose devant lui : des gens qui ne bougeaient plus, de l'écarlate sur leurs vêtements. D'autre encore vivants et s'aidant entre eux. Ils repérèrent le maudit et s'arrêtèrent quelques instants.

L'adolescent se rapprocha, jusqu'à être à environ à quatre mètres d'eux. Ils étaient peut-être… trente ? Il descendit la côte qui le séparait des hommes, avec un petit sourire. Il tomba, mais se releva bien vite. Rien ne pourrait le séparer plus longtemps des autres.

« …Allen ? » fit un homme. Komui.

Le maudit m'effondra presque, les larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues trop blanches. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leurs éclats.

« Tyki disait vrai… Le prix à payer, ce n'est plus rien en vous voyant » s'exclama le plus jeune, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il hoqueta.

Quelqu'un se précipita sur lui, le prenant dans ces bras. Une chevelure rousse, virant au rouge.

« Allen ! Comme je suis content de te voir ! J'ai cru que… » s'exclama Lavi, donnant une tape amicale sur le dos du plus jeune, ce qui provoqua un petit rire entre les deux.

« Je suis content de te voir, Lavi… » fit Allen, son sourire s'élargissant. C'était presque comme dans un rêve.

Mais il cherchait surtout quelqu'un d'autre. Son ami s'écarta de lui.

« Et les autres ? Où sont-ils ? » questionna le jeune homme.

Komui l'invita à s'asseoir sur des tapis étalés plus loin, d'un geste de la main. Il avait un sourire bon.

« Lenalee a survécu, elle fait un tour pour se changer les idées. Quelques scientifiques ont survécus, tel que River, Johnny, et d'autres ». Komui lui en montra du bras, qui sourirent au maudit. « Mais… Bien la moitié de la Congrégation a disparu ».

« …Comment ça ? 'Survécu' à quoi ? Expliquez-moi » fit Allen, attentif au moindre détail, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose lui échappai, et il ne le sentait pas du tout…

« Et bien… En fait, nous avons utilisé l'arche, afin de nous rendre à un endroit censé être en sécurité, que Leverrier m'avait dévoilé. Seulement, après nous êtres 'installés', nous avons été attaqués. Les exorcistes, qui revenaient d'une mission pour voir les alentours, nous ont défendu, malheureusement, les akumas avaient déjà frappés et… ». Un silence suivit sa déclaration, juste entrecoupé par des respirations. « Enfin, ils nous ont dit que rentrer dans l'arche, de disparaître quelques temps, puis de revenir. C'est ce que nous avons fait. Deux jours plus tard, nous sommes revenus, je suis sorti, et il n'y avait plus de menaces. Seulement… » raconta l'homme.

« Seulement ? » reprit le plus jeune, une goutte de sueur discrète roulant sur sa tempe.

« Il y avait moins d'exorcistes restants que ceux qu'ont avait vu avant de partir… » dévoila l'homme, un air désolé au visage.

« Comment ça ?! » articula le maudit, serrant imperceptiblement les poings.

« Peut-être sont-il disparus ou… » tenta de rassurer le rouquin.

« Mais vous avez regardés dans les… cadavres s'ils n'étaient pas là ? ». Komui hocha la tête. « Qui a 'disparu' ? » reprit le blandinet, après avoir aspiré une bonne fois.

« …Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? » questionna Lavi, prenant par l'épaule son ami.

Allen acquiesça. Il serra la main que le rouquin venait de lui tendre.

« Nous ne retrouvons plus… » Il respira. « Chaoji, Marie et… ».

« ET ?! » s'écria le maudit, les larmes aux yeux, sachant pourtant déjà le nom. C'était omme un… supplice. Connaitre la réponse mais vouloir se l'entendre dire, histoire de confirmer ses peurs.

« Kanda… » souffla l'homme.

Allen s'arrêta de respirer quelques secondes, sous le choc. Il lâcha inconsciemment la main du rouquin, tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Sa bouche s'ouvrit.

Il voulut dire quelque chose. Mais rien ne sortait.

« Je sais que Kanda et toi, vous étiez assez proche… » prononca dans un souffle Lavi.

Le plus jeune se souvient de Yuu, de lui en détails. Tous ses moments de bonheur. Leurs chambres, les missions, la 'maison'. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Si seulement…

« Je sais que c'est dur, Allen… » fit Komui, posant sa main sur l'épaule du maudit.

« C'est FAUX ! Vous n'en savez rien ! Comment pourriez-vous seulement savoir ? » s'écria Allen, subitement animé par une douleur sans nom. Un creux, un vide.

Alors… Kanda était disparu on-ne-sait-ou ? Loin de lui, ca, c'était sur. Il mit sa main sur son cœur quand il se rappela de quand la dernière fois il avait eu aussi mal, avec le Noah.

« _Arrêtes… _» se remémora t-il. Toutes ses prières en vain.

Il avait enduré ça pour _lui_. Mais _lui_ n'était pas là. Etait-il vivant ? Que ressentait-il à ce moment ci ? Etait-il lui aussi déchiré ? C'était si dur… Et ca blessait tellement, le savoir loin de lui.

Voyant que le plus jeune était au bord de l'inconscience, le rouquin le prit dans ses bras, tapota gentiment son dos. Il entendit l'autre murmurer des « arrête… arrête » mais comme s'il pensait, ça ne s'adressait pas à lui. Ce dernier secoua le maudit, afin de demander une explication.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Rien… Rien ». Il baissa les yeux.

« Tu mens. Dis moi… Moyashi » fit Lavi, rappelant à l'autre le garçon à la chevelure ébène afin qu'il lui dise tout.

Le maudit se courba encore un peu plus dans les bras de son ami, le souffle court.

« Je t'en supplie Allen, dis nous ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois torturé comme ça. Qu'as-tu fais quand nous n'étions pas là ? » questionna le grand intendant.

Lenalee se cacha derrière l'arbre. Elle avait aperçu son ami, mais son frère lui avait fait signe de ne pas venir tout de suite. C'etait donc avec impatience qu'elle se trémoussait presque en attendant que Komui lui dise quoi faire.

N'en pouvant plus, il ouvrit la bouche et raconta tout.

Absolument tout.

Sa rencontre avec Road, les paysans, 'Lenalee', sa mort, l'akuma.

« Un soir, Tyki Mikk est venu me voir pour passer un marché avec moi, en échange d'informations. J'ai accepté, puis je suis… ».

Lavi l'interrompit : « Un marché ? Comment ça ? Il te donnait des informations contre quoi ? ». Et puis, Tyki Mikk était censé être mort…Censé, bien sur. Il était juste censé etre six pieds sous terre, et pas dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Le maudit ne répondit pas. Le chef de la Congrégation haussa ses sourcils. Il avait une idée, mais ne pouvait pas la 'tester'. Pas lui. Il fit signe à Lavi, et grâce à quelques gestes, lui montra quoi faire.

Le rouquin hocha la tête, haussant un sourcil. Il se demanda ou l'intendant allait chercher ses idées.

« Que t'as t-il fait ? » répéta ce dernier. « Des choses comme ça… ». Il baissa la tête vers son ami, tétanisé en voyant le visage de l'autre se pencher vers lui, puis poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis se retirer, lentement, laissant le plus jeune tetanisé. « T'as t-il touché comme ça… ». Il ouvrit la chemise de l'exorciste, d'un getse rapide, ses doigts se baladant sur son torse.

Allen avait les yeux écarquillés par les souvenirs, l'horreur. D'un geste vif non contrôlé, il gifla Lavi avec une puissance encore inconnue de ce dernier, qui lacha un « aie ! » sous le coup, recula en se traînant presque, en murmurant : « Arrête… Arrête… ».

Lenalee sembla comprendre, en même temps que tout ceux qui avaient regardé les deux garçons. Oui, même elle avait compris.

Quelqu'un avait touché Allen, contre son gré. Quelqu'un avait profité de lui. Quelqu'un l'avait détruit, en l'absence de Kanda.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? » demanda Komui, sévère.

« … Personne ».

« Il est inutile de mentir maintenant ».

Le maudit sembla réfléchir. Komui s'accroupit en face de lui, lui murmurant quelques paroles rassurantes, dont ils savaient quel effet cela ferait sur Allen. Il craquerait, et lui dirait.

Il se releva.

« … Tyki Mikk » avoua t-il, baissant la tête.

Tous déglutirent difficilement.

« Bref, après… cela, il m'a dit effectivement les informations pour vous retrouver » continua Allen, remettant sa chemise correctement.

Soudain une idée germa dans sa tête.

« Je vais vous ramener à la Congrégation, d'accord ? » continua t-il.

Les visages se regardèrent, pesant le pour et le contre, puis acceptèrent. C'est vrai, il changeait bien vite de sujet, mais il en parlerait surement plus tard.

Oui, bien sur, ils allaient tous rentrer, ensemble, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Comme si Yuu avait toujours été présent. Mais justement…

Il s'était passé des _choses_.

Yuu n'était plus présent.

Peut-être était-il idiot, ou même naïf, mais il n'était aveugle. Il ne pouvait fermer les yeux sur cette aventure.

Mais l'important était d'abord de ramener les autres.

_Et de les enfermer, afin que lui repartes._

Oui, ça semblait intéressant ! Après tout, Lavi avait Bookman, Lenalee avait Komui. Il ne manquerait à personne… !

Sauf peut-être Kanda. Parce que, malgré son mauvais caractère, Kanda l'aimait.

_  
Feels like the weight of the world,  
Like God in heaven gave me a turn._

Avait-il le choix... ? Non, bien sur.

Il repartirait, encore une fois, et chercherait après sa moitié.

Tout le temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve.

Eternellement, s'il le fallait…

_Endlessly_

**-END-**

DIEU EST DESCENDU SUR TEEERRE. Oui, je vous assure que vous avez bien lu le chapitre 7 ! Ahahah !! J'y suis ENFIN arrivé à le poster, c'te chapitre ! Je suis contente n_n. Maintenant, c'est à **vous** de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Enfin, ce serait fort gentil de votre part, ca ne prends pas beaucoup de temps, et ca fait très plaisir ! (et puis, ma vitesse dépends des reviews XD). Sinon, comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai fait quelques tentatives d'humour (noir ?). Très mauvaises d'ailleurs lol.

Petite info fic : Ma raison de guérir : Le chapitre 3 a été ecrit. Il faut encore que je vérifie deux trois trucs et vous l'aurez. Allez, maximum fin octobre ! xD.

Hopeless Love : Alros là… Je sais pas xD. A voir. J'ai commence le chapitre 2, mais on verra bien.

Reflection : Couraaage, il viendra bien un jour lol ! Allez, j'me donne jusqu'à noël max u_u !

Voila voila ! Je tiens aussi à préciser que à cette fic, que maintenant on pourrait considérer COMPLETE, viendra surement s'ajouter un dernier chapitre, **ultime** ! Tiens, vous pensez que je devrais la mettre complète ou pas… ?

Merci d'avoir lu, bonne rentrée à tous !


End file.
